Falling Into Destiny
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: A girl named Anemi just visited Japan. She falls into the well, and she just fell into what would be the greatest adventure of her life. SesshxOC. Discontinued.
1. Falling Into Destiny

**Hey everyone! I decided to make another story, but this time it's going to be a SesshyxOC story, I really like them and decided to make my own, because well, I really like them! I would be very encouraged if people who read this story left a review, I don't care if it's a flame or not, but try to be nice, it's my first! (oh, and for all you readers, this story, Sesshoumaru has both arms, and he might be a little OOC)**

Disclaimer: All I own is Ameni, nothing else, so leave me be!

**Falling Into Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

Ameni was a 16 year old Canadian, she had copper coloured hair, and her eyes were a nice tint of orange, she had bangs that went up to her eyes, but there was a gap in the middle (like Sesshoumaru's bangs) and she liked to wear a t-shirt with boring navy track pants. It was the first day of summer, and she was already on the plane to Japan, she'd been waiting all her life to go there, and she mastered it on her own spare time, not playing video games or reading, but studying. Ameni, however, did watch anime, which is what made her Japanese so good, and she was calculating all her money to make sure she could last her 2 months in Japan. She sighed in relief to know that she had enough, she had nothing to worry about, so she thought…because her adventure were about to begin.

Ameni's P.O.V.

_'This is so not fair, even though I've spent all my money on this damn trip, all my parents did was smile and wave good-bye at the airport, they didn't help support my trip, and they didn't even say anything about my health and stuff. I feel hated….'_ I thought with a bit of angry towards my parents; they can't just let me go without giving me support or anything!? All this time, after spending hours everyday on babysitting, and it took me every night to finish doing homework, all I get is a 'good-bye. See you in 2 months.' From my parents, some how, I just didn't feel loved. "We have arrived in Japan; the official time here is 7:00 p.m." The pilot had announced, I sighed, getting out of my chair and bring down my carry-on bags.

"Finally, that took a damn long time!" I murmured, I had collected all my bags and got myself to my hotel, asking a cab, in Japanese of course, and I arrived at a hotel that was right beside a shrine, that I decided to check out tomorrow right away in the morning. I went inside and paid the hotel cashier the money for 2 weeks; I decided to pay a bit slowly at a time. I went into my room, and flopped down onto my bed, I went through all my thoughts, school would start in 2 months, and I'd have to enjoy freedom for as long as it lasted. I took a nice shower and went to bed, looking forward to my days or freedom ahead of me, I slept.

_Dream:_

_I was running, and running till I reached a well, I jumped in, looking around first to make sure no one was around, and I came out of the other side of the well, to see a man with amber eyes, silver long hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, 2 magenta strips on both sides of his cheeks and on his wrists. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I'm really glad I could see you again, it's been forever." I smiled. Then I realized it wasn't me, it was someone who looked like me, but with silver hair instead and also, a crescent moon on my forehead, like the one this so called 'Sesshoumaru' had. "You're late." He said in a monotone. The girl pouted, and then walked away, ignoring the man. He gripped her by the shoulders and turned around, and kissed her on the lips._

I woke up, looking around, panting a bit, I looked at my watch (which I turned to Japan's time) and realized it was only 6:30 a.m., waking up half a hour earlier than I wanted to, I got up and took a shower, changing into what I usually wear, and walked out of the door, and decided to visit the shrine. When I entered, I saw a musty old well, and peered inside, looking for water, then realizing that it was the well from my dream. There was none, so I was about to leave when I turned too quickly and slipping and falling back into the well, I closed my eyes and waited for the land, but before I did, I fainted.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" The annoying imp, Jaken, asked. Sesshoumaru, the man from Ameni's dream. He looked at the ugly toad, and said in a monotone, "Go and take Rin back to the castle."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad ran back towards the camp. It was early, so it was still dark, Sesshoumaru caught a scent that smelled like the wrench his half-breed brother had for his company. He followed his nose till her reached that old well and looked down, he saw a girl that looked like she was transforming into a demon or something. Her hair kept flashing white, and he could tell fangs and claws growing, and also smelled the poison that was now running through her blood. He jumped down and picked her up, and jumped back out. _'Hmmm, she has a odd smell, almost like the wrench half-breed has with him, but she also has the scent of pines and flowers.'_ He noted to himself.

I woke up in an odd place and I turned my head to see a little girl at maybe the age of 7 or 8, and she wore an orange…kimono? She had big brown eyes and a small ponytail to the side, and she smiled a big smile. I sat up surprised, but then fell back down from the sudden pain, and looked at her and smiled too. "Hello, I'm Anemi, who are you?"

"Rin like you hair, looks like Lord Sesshoumaru's." I gave her a confused look, and remember the dream I had, it also had the name Sesshoumaru.

"You mean that guy in my dream?"

"Rin doesn't know what dream you had." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I only know, anyways, how do I look like him?"

"You have pretty white hair and a pretty moon too!" She said happily. I nearly chocked on what she said, white hair and moon, I looked around for a mirror. I saw one right in front of my bed a stared at it, what Rin had said was true. "AHHH!" I screamed, white hair, blue crescent moon on my forehead, and orange eyes (well that was normal) and I had fangs and claws! "Anemi-sama alright?" Rin asked.

"Oh yes Rin-chan, fine in a freaky way…."

"Rin not understand."

"I don't think you need to know right now Rin-chan."

"Hai Anemi-sama."

"Hey, no need to get formal on me Rin-chan! Just call me Anemi."

"Hai Anemi." I patted her on the head, as surprised as I was, she sure was cute, and made me feel better. Then a thought crossed my mind, where was I?

"Hey Rin-chan, do you know where I am?"

"You are in my castle." An unknown voice said, but it sounded very familiar.

"Who are you?" I looked across the room and stared in awe, it was the guy from my dream!

"You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru." He said. I lied back down, too wary to ask anymore questions, but as I drifted off to sleep, a question remained in my head. _'Whatever happened to me?'_

**Okay readers, that's the end of my first chapter! Tell me what you guys think by clicking that review button just below. Thanks for reading, and any review is fine, flames or nice comments, THANKS!**


	2. Adventure of the castle

**Hey! I'm updating, I'm kind of updating early, because I finished updating all my other stories in like 2 days, so I'm updating this one, but don't expect me to update this story as fast as I did this week. But anyways, thanks Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever for reviewing, it makes me so happy that someone has read my story and enjoys it! Anyways, back to story…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

Normal P.O.V.

Anemi woke again, to see it was noon-ish, she thought the whole thing about falling in the well, and having white hair and meeting _Lord_ Sesshoumaru was all just a dream, but when she went to scratch an itch, and the nails kind of dug into her skin, she knew it wasn't a dream. Anemi wanted to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, but knew that it would hurt a lot if she did; she then realized that in this place, they spoke Japanese, so she could speak English and nobody would understand. So she started speaking English to herself, murmuring things like 'Crap…' or 'I hate today…' or 'Why me?' Until she heard footsteps, surprised at how she could hear so well. When she heard the knock, she thought how weird it was how long it took the person to reach her down. "Come in."

"Hello Anemi!" Rin said in a cute voice. Anemi turned her head to face Rin, she smiled at how cute Rin looked, and couldn't help but feel happy inside. "Hey Rin-chan!" Anemi said in Japanese, she was glad that she mastered it; it would suck if she landed here, and not knowing Japanese so she didn't understand anyone and no one understood her. "Is Anemi feeling better?" Rin asked in her normal innocent voice. Anemi nodded, that wasn't exactly true, but she couldn't really feel any pain at the moment, but wasn't so sure if she sat or stood up. "Yay! That means Anemi can come and play with Rin!" She shouted happily.

"Yeah, that's a good thing I guess. Oh hey, why are you wearing a kimono?" Anemi asked.

"Because Rin always wears this!" Anemi gave her a questioning look, and then she remembered falling down into the well. "Hey Rin-chan, do you remember what happened after I fell into the well?" Rin returned her questioning look and shook her head. "Rin knows nothing about that Anemi." She said in a some-what disappointed voice. Anemi smiled. "It's okay Rin-chan."

"I wonder what happened to me…." Anemi thought out loud in English, Rin looked at her confused, since she didn't know English at all. Anemi ignored her look and kept wondering, unaware that Rin started poking her, thinking she was dead. When Anemi came back to Earth, she noticed Rin was poking her and she quickly pulled away, showing Rin that clearly, she was still alive. "Hey Rin-chan, how about you show me around the castle?" Anemi asked. Rin smiled and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And that's the hot springs!" Rin finished her tour around the castle, after all that, Anemi felt like fainting again, this castle was HUGE! But then again, they did have a whole bunch of useless rooms and halls, like who needs a room full of emptiness and a hall leading up to a wall? But Anemi shrugged the thought off, it wasn't important anyways, when they reached back to Anemi's room, she was surprised that Rin remember where her room was! "Thank you Rin-chan for showing me around the castle, I really appreciate it, I think I might visit the garden now!" Anemi said, she wasn't really sure what to do anyways. "Your welcome!" Rin smiled and ran off to who knows where, probably to Jaken, she showed Anemi where his room was too, though the annoying, gay toad didn't seem important to Anemi, he was important to Rin.

When walking to the gardens, Anemi noticed that all the servants' would wear kimonos or boy kimonos (what are they called again? I forgot…). When she reached the gardens, she gasped, when Rin showed her, it seemed a lot smaller and less beautiful then now. But suddenly her nose felt strange, a whole bunch of smells filled it, smells or roses, chrysanthemum, daisy, lilies and other flowers. She looked around, and saw that some where flowers she never seen before, like the flower that had a red centre, four orange petals, and to connect the orange petals together, where yellow petals that were kind of shaped like a heart. _'What a coincidence, those are my three favourite colours!'_ (A/N: Just in case you wanted to know, Anemi is kind of like a tomboy, but when she needs to, she'll dress in a dress or something, but she doesn't like them). She picked it up and thought that if she had these at home, how amazing her room would look, and the smell was so…exotic. It was like a mixture of pomegranate and mango with a hint of honey smell…really strange but good! She decided to say that this was her favourite flower, it had her favourite colours, her favourite smell (for now anyways) and it looked like one of her drawings of a flower back at home, her favourite flower drawing….

After a while of just sitting in the garden smelling the flowers and forgetting everything that had happened, just thinking, she sat up, hearing a sudden sound in the nearby bushes. She stood up; she was half curious and half scared. She decided to go inside and avoid whatever it was that was in the bushes. When she went inside, Rin had ran up to her and hugged her knees, "Hayaku (hurry) Anemi, it's dinner time!" Rin said in an excited voice, like it was the best thing that has ever happened in her life. She led Anemi to the dinning hall where she saw many people, well actually, they were demons, but Anemi couldn't tell. Rin lead her to her new seat, it was right beside Sesshoumaru. Anemi sat down, everyone stared at her, and she got nervous, _'I wonder why everyone is staring at me…. Kind of freaks me out.'_ Rin whispered in Anemi's ear, which surprisingly didn't need to be whispered in, because if she was like a mile a way and whispered, Anemi would still be able to hear it. "Anemi, your clothing looks strange in this world…." Anemi mouthed an 'Ohhhhh.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anemi's P.O.V.

I was surprised how people thought my clothing was weird; then again, I did think their clothing was weird. But after a while, people stopped staring and started eating, I didn't like the fact that I was beside a lord, which would mean to eat like a lady, which I wasn't. I don't eat like a pig, but not like a lady either, I was more in between, I don't gobble down my food, but I don't talk little bite by little bit. I take medium sized chunks and chew a bit before swallowing, and I was a pretty messy eater, sometimes I would spill my soup, or my chopsticks would drop a few things, but other than that, everything was fine about me. Suddenly a thought hit me, if he is a lord, that means I would have to take orders right? Well, that's something that can't be good, because I never take orders, whether it was from a teacher or from my parents, I wasn't really tame in other words. I would throw a fit if someone told me what to do; I do whatever I want, whenever I want, my rules in other words.

I was eating very slowly, making sure I was eating tidily, it was so hard, while Rin ate fast, for a child that is, and when she was done, she asked in a polite way, "May Rin be excused Lord Sesshoumaru?" He nodded and told Jaken to go with her. I can't believe I would have to do that! I guess if I **_HAVE _**to, then I will, it's not like I would want to stay here for the rest of my life, in a dumb dinning hall…. After I finished, only me and Sesshoumaru were left, because I ate so slow, but usually I would eat very fast. I sighed inwardly; time to get out of here, it felt really strange on my tongue to have to say this, "Umm….Lord Sesshoumaru…uhhh, may I be excus...ed?" I asked. He stared at me like I was some really strange girl who couldn't speak English, well, in this case, Japanese. He looked like he was deep in thought and then bluntly answered, "No." I stared at him in some-what shock. Did he just say no? I can't believe that, time to find out why! "Why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's the end of this chapter readers! Hahahaha, I made a cliffy! Too bad for all you guys, I'll probably update soon though, 'cause I'm actually really excited to write more, but I'll do that after I get some reviews, suckers! JK, but anyways, thanks for reading, please tell my your thoughts, it would be really nice if I could find out what you guys think of my first SesshxOC story, yeah so thanks!**


	3. Meeting some friends

**Hey peeps! I'm updating…because I have lost motivation for my Card Captor Sakura story and my Bleach story, so I'm updating this story. You readers are in for a surprise! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm too lazy to name, sorry. But anyways, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, sorry peoples, but….I do own the other characters that aren't in Inuyasha, oh, and the plot as well, so I have all rights to say: "This is my story, no one copy, or I'll sue you in a non-sue way, cause I don't know why."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure about this, Avra?" Anemi's father, Kaza, asked. Avra, Anemi's mother, nodded her head. "She would find out eventually, honey, you know that. We both sensed her becoming a demon already, so sending her to Japan was a fine idea, we both came out the well anyways, so why wouldn't she be able to go in?" Kaza sighed, he knew that they both were dog demons, but Anemi had yet to find out, if she hadn't already, but whatever was the out come, it was that Anemi found out the truth. "I still feel very bad for not telling her the truth you know." Avra commented, they had hid the truth for 16 years, it was going to be hard on them when she came home…whenever that was, they knew that she was going to fall through the well, fall into her destiny, so that's why they didn't support her, it would be a waste. Suddenly, Laila burst through the door, Laila had black hair going down to her knees, her bangs went to her right side of her face, and she wore her causal white tank top with her black jeans. She had gray eyes, they would usually show determination and a will to complete whatever she started, and to do what she thought was best. "I wanna surprise Anemi by going to Japan with her, I saved up my money, studied Japanese, and all I need to know is what hotel she's staying in." She said. It was easy to tell she was determined to do it, whether or not they told her where Anemi was staying. Avra sigh and was about to tell Laila when Sarah came in as well. Sarah had blond hair that reached her thighs, and it was spread out everywhere, yet it stayed in a straight way, she wore her sky blue hat and sky blue spaghetti top and a mini skirt that was darker blue, but not by that much. She had dark blue eyes that if the sun shine on them, you could see that she was much more mature than you would think, she wasn't a girly girl like Laila, but she wasn't a tomboy like Anemi, she was just in between. "Wait, I'm going with Laila." She said, she was kind of like Kikyo you could say. Avra sighed again, "Fine, fine, you do be careful girls, oh I should have mentioned this…." Avra looked at Kaza, making sure that she could say whatever she was going to say, and he nodded firmly. "Okay girls, this may be shocking, but all of you…are dog demons, even Anemi, and she has fallen into the well at the shrine by her hotel, we will come with you both to Japan to make sure you both go into the right place, and to take home Anemi's stuff…." Sarah and Laila were staring at her like she was crazy, and then they both whispered "Oh…." So they took off, and during the trip, both girls fell asleep, and during the sleep Sarah's nails grew and grew fangs, and Laila's hair turned white, her nails grew and grew fangs as well, her gray eyes stayed the same however. (A/N: If you people are wondering, Sarah and Laila are Anemi's best friends)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru was holding Anemi by the throat against the wall, his eyes red, growling, "You will never question me!" He said as a warning. Anemi was getting angry now; no one told her what to do, and no one ever will. Anemi growled back, "You won't give orders to me!" Anemi's hand rose and right before she was about to slash her claw, Sesshoumaru dropped her, his eyes turning back to amber, he smelled a new smell, and he walked out the door, leaving Anemi growling and rubbing her neck. _'Who does he think he is!? Giving me orders! I will seriously kill him when I grow stronger!'_ Anemi stood up, and walked out the paper doors, following Sesshoumaru out the door, she sensed something was going to happen; something VERY big was going to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay girls, this is as far as we can take you, now remember, tell Anemi about what is happening!" Avra told the girls, she and her husband were near Sesshoumaru's castle; they waved good-bye and ran off back to the well. "I really wonder how Anemi's going to take it Sarah, her being a dog demon. And she's in feudal Japan, meaning they only know Japan." Laila said, she wasn't in the greatest moods of course, she wanted to just bolt, but knowing well enough, if Sarah and Anemi came back to home, she was a goner. They were starting to get use to being a demon when a sudden blur just passed them and they heard a voice behind them, "You are in my lands." Laila turned around, a bit frightened while Sarah turned around casually, as if that was just another boy that liked her (She was beautiful and mature and well…boys fell for Sarah). "Sarah! Laila!" Anemi shouted to them, she could've been dreaming or this was the greatest day of her life! "Anemi!" Laila shouted, running towards her, Sarah just waved and walked slowly. "Why do you look so different Laila, your hair is…white, and you have marks on your cheek, and Sarah, you do too!" They both sighed, completely forgetting about Sesshoumaru, and started explaining about what was happening and stuff, as well as Anemi explaining to them about Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru listened very carefully.

Anemi's P.O.V.

"And that's what your parents told us." Laila finished. Sarah was sitting against a tree, she was staring out, bored out of her mind. I was a little shocked, but then got back to my normal face, "So you're telling me the reason why I have white hair and a crescent moon on my forehead is because I'm actually a dog demon that my parents decided only now to tell me!" I screamed. I was angry, how could they lie to me all these years! "Yeah, pretty much, oh did I forget, they were the Lord and Lady of the south lands…. So you are their daughter…." Laila mentioned. I just dropped my jaw, and then when I was about to faint, Sarah finally decided to talk. "And that he," Sarah pointed to Sesshoumaru, "Is the Lord of the western lands." I turned to face him, he was like Sarah, emotionless, Sarah could be less emotionless when she was in the mood, which she wasn't right now, and neither was I. I growled, I didn't like the thought about being a princess, I wasn't the type, but I still wanted to be treated with respect, which this LORD couldn't do! I stood up, and started towards who knows where, I was tired of being in the lord's presence, I had the flower from before in my hair, so at least I was somewhat happy, and I made my way through the forest, listening to Sarah and Laila following me. My walking turned into a jog, which soon turned into a run, which was very fast now, I knew that losing my friends and him would be something to relax about. _'Anyways, they can follow my scent, they should find me easily.' _But while I was running, I tripped over a root, and landed on my stomach, groaning a little I got up and rubbed my head when I heard a voice. "Hello beautiful." I turned my head to see a dog demon that looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, but his bangs weren't like Sesshoumaru's, more like Laila's, but his eyes were amber, I backed away, once again tripping on the root. I was expecting a hard fall when the stranger caught me, "You should be careful beautiful, it would ruin you if you fell." I tried to get out of his arms, but they still held me. "Oh you shouldn't struggle; it would be nice if I had to knock you unconscious." So I stopped, this was annoying, I could've just used my claws if it had been for him holding wrist, and my fangs would do no good if he was holding my throat. "Now tell me your name beautiful."

"…."

"I said tell me your name!"

"…."

"Fine, have it your way, I'll force it out of you once we get back to my castle." And then with much speed, he set off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laila and Sarah were following Anemi when they lost her scent, and then they began to panic, even Sarah, she may be mature and calm most time, but if her friend was involved, she was freaked out easily. "Where is she, where is she?" Laila mumbled in English, she and Sarah started searching for her a while ago; they were new to the whole demon stuff, so they lost Anemi easily.

While with Sesshoumaru had run up to a river, it separated his lands with the east, where he smelled Anemi scent everywhere. He knew she was angry with him, he didn't care, but he wanted Anemi to help teach Rin about womanhood, since she was growing fast. He didn't want Sarah (he found out their names by listening to the conversation) to teach Rin, she seemed too uncaring, and Laila was too energetic, which could cause a bad thing to happen. Anemi was probably the best choice for Rin. He thought for a moment before heading off into the east, Avan, who was the Lord of the east, wasn't that strong, he knew that he had taken Anemi; his scent was found fresh as he entered the east, as well as Anemi's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anemi was in a room that the stranger, who she found out was called Avan, the Lord of the east, gave her. She was playing with the flower in her hair when Avan came into her room, "Now beautiful, I really have been thinking what your name is, please tell me."

"No." Was the simple reply.

"I am not a very patient man."

"Neither am I, well, patient woman."

"You will tell me your name!"

"And what if I don't?"

"You will, I have been looking for a mate for a while, and you seem to fit a well mate." He said. Anemi gasped, now she knew what was coming for her, she gulped, this was not her day, not her day at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay peeps, that's the end of this chapter. And no, there will be no lemons or limes or whatever in this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't believe I'm going to update this story without updating the rest of mine, I feel bad, oh well, I hope I don't lose motivation for this story as well, I doubt it though. So please review if you don't want me to lose motivation, and any will do!**


	4. A Song

**Hey people who read this story! I'm updating, let us all cheer, lol, jk. Anyways, THANKS Chibi Inuyasha 4ever, pcttgirl23, and Shorty Bay-B for reviewing this story, which is why I'm updating! Love ya peoples! Thanks again, anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, if I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing this, no. But…. I do own the other characters and the plot; however….it won't make me rich.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

Anemi's P.O.V.

I was scared like hell! Think Anemi, think, what would you do at home if someone told you that they wanted you to marry them? I'd go like 'Screw you! I hate you and never want to see you for the rest of my life, and I hope you die and burn in hell and yeah….' But then again, over here, I had no choice…wait a sec, no one would ask me to marry them, they would all ask Sarah. Avan smirked at me, freaky; it was obvious that he was an evil person. Out of all the things that had to happen to me, it was this; first I fall into a well on my first day of freedom, then I get stuck with a jerk that wants to give orders to me, then I find out that my parents were lying to me all my life, and now I get stuck with this…this…this freaky person who wants to mate. WHY ME!? "This is the worst day of my life." I muttered in English, Avan gave me a confused look, then a thought hit me, he wants me to tell him my name right, then why not tell him another name? It was worth it…then another thought hit me, I like to annoy people, and what better way to annoy someone if they didn't understand you? Time to speak some English! "Okay Avan, I'll tell you my name." I said in English, he once again gave me a confused look. "My name is," I couldn't think of a good name to suit me, so I said the name that popped in my head. "Tiffany."

"What?" He asked me in a _slightly _annoyed voice, in Japanese of course.

"I said my name is Tiffany."

"What?"

"My name is Tiffany."

"You will not speak this language to me!" He growled. I inwardly smiled, this was fun, making people annoyed are one of those things that I do, whether it's on purpose or not. "Did you say something?" I asked in English, life sure was great…. In a way anyways.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"What are you saying!?"

"What?"

"Stop using that language!"

"What?"

"STOP!"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." I said politely. He stood up in frustration and stomped out the door, I was guessing that he would rethink about the whole 'mate' thingy. I lay back down on my bed, yawn, what is there to do in this castle? No Rin to play with, no Jaken to make fun of, and no Sesshoumaru to annoy, well there was Avan, but he would probably kill me, not that Sesshoumaru wouldn't, be he never killed me yet. I looked at my watch that I just realized I had on, it said 3:26 p.m. It just occurred to me that I woke up pretty early today, it was just dawning then, and all my precious time was wasted…how I would love to be home right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru was in front of Avan's castle now, he knew that compared to his castle, it was pretty small, but Avan didn't own much land anyways, he was also weak, the only reason he inherited the throne was because his father was very strong and became the Lord of the East quickly. He sighed; he had already killed the guards, so he opened the doors and walked into the castle, only to be greeted by Avan himself. "Oh, hello Sesshoumaru, what honour do I have to see you in my castle?" He asked politely. Sesshoumaru growled, he hated it when people would never add the 'lord' or 'sama' in his name, it annoyed him greatly. "Where is Anemi?"

"Oh you mean that girl who would not tell me her name? She's in her room, I was planning to make her my mate, but if she's already taken, that's a shame." He said. Sesshoumaru growled again, Anemi wasn't taken, but the thought of her and him together was just disgusting. He didn't have to ask Avan where Anemi was, he would just sniff her out, which was obvious. He walked past Avan, not hearing him ask where he was going, he followed her scent, the scent of pines and flowers, mixed. He went into her room to find her asleep, he took the minute to examine her; her white hair was shinnying as the rays of light was shinning on it, her cloths were odd, it suited her. Suddenly, her eyes flutter open, she sat up, unaware of his presence, and started stretching and yawning and rubbing the sleep out of eyes. "Oh god, the flower didn't get crushed while I slept." She spoke in English, Sesshoumaru was just standing there, waiting to get noticed which didn't happen till Anemi jumped out of bed. "Oh, hello Sesshoumaru." She said happily, he growled in response, he was even more annoyed then ever now. "Follow me, wrench." Anemi hated being called things, unless her friends were teasing her, but Sesshoumaru was NOT her friend. She hesitantly followed Sesshoumaru out the door, and on their way, Avan was there, "So I assume that she is taken?"

"Whatever." Anemi mumbled in English. Both of them looked at her, she shrugged and continued to walk to the door, _'Ah! Fresh air, I love it so much!'_ She thought as she walked through the forest, oblivious to the eyes watching her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sarah and Laila had finally caught Anemi's scent, they raced to where it was the strongest, and when they reached there, they saw her sitting under a tree, by a river with an apple in her hand. "Hey Anemi!" Laila shouted. Anemi turned her head and saw Laila and Sarah, bolted up, dropping her apple and dashing for them, and when she jumped over the river, she jumped very high and far. "Hey guys! Where were you? I was so worried ab------."

"YOU WERE WORRIED? WE WERE THE ONES WORRIED!" Laila stated.

"Yes, we thought you were killed or something related." Sarah agreed.

"Heheh, sorry guys, I was just annoyed by Sesshoumaru, so I ran off." Anemi started. Then she explained the rest to them.

Anemi's P.O.V.

"And so that was what happened." I explained everything, well, everything except the dream I had when I was asleep, it was a really strange dream, and it was kind of freaky too.

_Dream:_

_I was taking a walk while Sarah and Laila were arguing about what would be nice to wear to school when they got back home. I walked deep in the woods when I heard a sudden scream, I raced towards the sound to come among a group of people, 3 humans, 2 youkais and 1 hanyou. "SIT BOY!" And then the hanyou fell over and met his new best friend, dirt. I ran up the group "Hey you guys!"_

"_Oh hey Anemi!" The raven haired girl dressed the same way back home. "It's been so long since I went home; do you think you can take me to the well tomorrow Kagome?"_

"_Sure why not? What about Sarah and Laila?"_

"_I'm not sure, I didn't ask, they were too busy arguing about what to where when they got home."_

"_Hahaha, just like them, so, what are you going to do once we get back home?"_

"_I don't know, I said bye to Sesshoumaru already, and told him I won't be coming back till a LONG time."_

"_Really? Like how long, a year, two years?"_

"_I was thinking about a year."_

"_Catching up on school?"_

"_Nah, just hanging around civilized place."_

"_I see."_

I would've had a longer dream if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru opening my door, but the dream felt really real, and I kind of wonder if it was going to happen in the future or not. By the time I finished my explanation, we were heading back to the castle. For the rest of the time, it was silent, Sarah and Laila sitting on Ah-Un's back, and I was walking. I was so bored I wanted to annoy someone, I was thinking Jaken, but he get's boring to annoy after a while, so the next person on the list, Sesshoumaru. _'How to do that, I mean like, it's hard to get on someone's nerves, hmmm, maybe if I play leader for a bit, yeah, that might annoy him!' _So I ran up to him and walked beside him for a bit, he glanced at me every now and then, not sure why though. Then after a few minutes I started walking in front of him, he caught up, I walked a little faster, then he did, this cycle went on until we were practically racing, but because we can't leave the whole group, I decided to just slow down and let him lead, but at least it was fun. But after a while, I got bored again, and joined up with Sarah and Laila and started talking about home, school and about all our other friends. And also about our crushes, and all of this in our native tongue, English, and during all this, Rin and Jaken were looking at us like we were invisible people.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had FINALLY reached Sesshoumaru's dumb castle and I ran over to the gardens so quickly, that no one even noticed me. As I sat at the garden, I was thinking about all the things that happened in my life. Being born, 3rd birthday, 5th birthday, 7th birthday, 12th birthday and then my 16th birthday, and all the times I went to my friends' house and stuff like that, and before I knew it, I started crying. Well, there weren't any sniffles or sobs, just tears, rolling down my cheeks. I took the flower from my hair and looked at it, even though it was out of the ground for so long, it still didn't wither. It was sunset right now, and without even thinking, I started singing (everyone thought my singing was really pretty for some reason)

_This is a story about a girl named Lucky…_

_Early morning, she wakes up,_

_Knock, knock, knock on her door._

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile, _

_It's you their all waiting for._

_They go…_

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say,_

_She's so lucky,_

_She's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart,_

_Thinking,_

_If there's nothing missing in my life, _

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

_Lost in an image, in a dream,_

_But there's no ones there to wake her up,_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning,_

_But tell me, _

_What happens when it stops?_

_They go…_

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say,_

_She's so lucky,_

_She's a star,_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart,_

_Thinking,_

_If there's nothing missing in my life, _

_Then why do these tears come at night_

_background_

_"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"_

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
why do tears come at night?_

_She's so lucky, _

_She's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, _

_Thinking,   
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night._

I was still crying, it was one of those things that reflected my life, I was so lucky, and I was so popular, but even though I thought I had everything I needed in my life, I would still cry, especially at night.

Normal P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru was listening to Anemi sing, even thought he didn't really get the whole 'Hollywood', he did think that her singing was beautiful, but he walked away thinking about her.

**Song: Lucky **

**Artist: Britney Spears**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I even made it a little long for you readers! Anyways, please review, or leave a comment or something, oh just in case you wanted to know, I tried to draw a picture of Anemi, side view, I posted it on the computer, go to my profile to see the link.**


	5. Flash Back

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated, but I couldn't, my fanfiction wasn't working, so I couldn't do anything, log in, update, review, well you get the point. But THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND I'M TOO LAZY TO NAME, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I had Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing this, in fact, no one would be writing SesshoumaruxOc because he would be mine, but oh well; all I own here are Sarah, Anemi, Laila and blah blah blah.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5**

Anemi woke up, panting like hell, _'Why am I getting these freaky dreams lately?' _ Anemi looked round the room, and got up, it was still dark, so she assumed it was still night and got out on the balcony and onto the roof. Taking in a deep breathe she let out a sigh, Sarah and Laila moved in the rooms right beside hers, but they didn't get any balcony like her.

Anemi's P.O.V.

The stars are really beautiful tonight; at least there isn't pollution out here so that the stars aren't covered. The moonlight is also beautiful, with it glistening on the new wet grass and leaves; it was raining before. I was listening to the peaceful wind while thinking about my dream.

_Dream:_

_"LET ME GO!" I shouted loudly, struggling to get out of the man's arms. I can feel his smirk behind me. Then black._

Suddenly, I hear a sudden movement in the bushes, I jumped up and for a second, I thought I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me, but I was probably paranoid, I sniffed the air, nothing was there, how strange. I shrugged it off and continued to rest on the roof, and slowly, my eyes started to close, but I was too content up here that I didn't go back inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up as dawn was shining on me, wait, how could it shine on me even though I was so high up on the roof? I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, it seemed like I feel down from the roof, but the castle wasn't anywhere near. I stood up and brushed myself, and started walking to where my nose lead me, and soon I ended up by a peach tree, ooh how I love momos (peaches)! I climbed the tree easily, and grabbed one and started chewing happily on the sweetness of the peach. I didn't realize how odd it was to find a peach tree in the middle of…who knows where, but at the moment, it didn't matter. By the time I was done, scents started to fill my nose, a hanyou, 3 humans, 2 youkais. _'Wait a sec; this is the same group scents as in my dream! Should I go hide to see if it's safe? No the hanyou could smell me out, fight them? I'd probably lose, run? Nah, they would just follow me…I think. I guess I'll just wait here in the tree.' _While I was thinking this, the group came upon me. The hanyou sniffed the air, "Come on out youkai, I know you're up their." _'Whoa, déjavu, that looks just like Sesshoumaru!' _But I jumped down, and land in front of him and he looked at me somewhat confused. "HEY! She's from my era, Inuyasha!" The girl, Kagome, said. But then she got a puzzled faced, "But there aren't any youkais in my era." She stated. I nodded and sat down, drawing in the dirt, waiting for a question. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. I sighed, I hate answering questions, "Anemi."

"You're a demon, but in our era, there aren't any!"

"Ever been to Canada?"

"Nope, but we've learned in Social, wait, you're from THAT far away?"

"Yeah."

"But how did you get here?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, you probably went across the pacific and then went down the well, right?"

"Of course…." I said, everyone stared at us confused, not understanding half of the conversation. I sighed and decided to just explain, since I didn't want to hear them talk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night time still when he heard Anemi on the roof; he assumed that she was going to stay safe; he didn't want to hunt her down again, even though it wasn't too hard last time. When he was going back to sleep, he heard her stand up suddenly, and he sniffed the air to make sure that Anemi wasn't missing. (A/N: Sesshoumaru's room is like right beside Sarah's, which is right beside Anemi's. So he went back to bed.

Just a bit before dawn, he woke up, Anemi's scent was gone, well, not completely, but still gone. He got out of bed and got dressed and yeah, he left the castle before anyone else woke up and went to search for her, following her scent, surprisingly there was no other scent, just hers, but for some reason, he knew she didn't just go off. Soon when it was a bit past dawn, he was at an area where Anemi's scent lingered very strongly, by a momo tree, and his half-breed brother with his group was also around. When he followed the scents, he realized how far it was from his castle and how Anemi's friends would go chaotic if they found Anemi not there. He was heading back to the castle when he caught her scent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anemi was following Inuyasha and his group when she caught scent of Sesshoumaru and said bye to them, she followed his scent, and luckily, found him, Sesshoumaru looked at her with his cold, emotionless, amber eyes. Anemi wasn't one to start conversations with someone like him, so when he kept walking, she followed silently behind him, taking glances to the side every now and then. _'Wonder what Sarah and Laila would be doing if they saw me gone, last time at school when I wasn't there, Sarah said that Laila kept on asking her where I was and how she was running like hell during gym, and in the rest of the classes, she just sat there copying notes and doing work, not even bothering to answer a simple question.' _

_Flash Back:_

_"SARAH, WHERE'S ANEMI!!!!!????" Laila shouted at the top of her lungs as soon as she stepped into the school. "She's sick."_

"_But she's never sick!"_

"_She is now, first time for everything."_

"_Waaa, I miss her already!"_

"_But school hasn't even started yet."_

"_But I wanna see her!"_

"_She's sick; you can visit her after school."_

"_But I wanna see her NOW!"_

"_Calm down Laila, I can't see how Anemi tolerates you."_

"_You're mean Sarah!"_

"_You say that everyday."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Oh…well, I don't want to come to school if Anemi isn't here."_

"_Good thing you aren't in my AP class."_

"_I'm glad I'm in Anemi's AP class, BUT SHE'S NOT HERE TODAY!"_

"_We have gym first."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you holding your science textbook and binder?"_

"_Oh, oops…."_

"_Hurry up."_

"_Yeah I know, I'm coming."_

_**In Gym**_

_"Abby?"_

"_Here."_

"_Acita?"_

"_Here."_

"_Akira?"_

"_Here."_

"_Alissa?"_

"_Here."_

"_Anemi?" The teacher was doing attendance. The teacher looked around the place, and didn't spot Anemi. She shrugged after marking an A for absent and went on. After that, they did a 2 minute jog, Sarah was jogging at her normal speed, while Laila, all sad from Anemi not being there, ran like crazy from one side of the gym to the other, going really fast._

_**End of School**_

_"Yes, it's the end of school, time to visit Anemi." Laila shouted in delight as the bell rang, and ran straight out of school, and ran all the way to Anemi's house, which wasn't really that far, just like 12 blocks._

Anemi started laughing how Laila got sick the next day and when she went to school, she was just like that, the teachers thought that she was still sick since she wasn't answering any questions, and told her to check the nurse to make sure she was feeling okay. Sesshoumaru looked back at her, she was laughing for no reason, well, that's what he thought anyways. He ignored her giggles and continued to walk, but after a while, when she started laughing harder, he started getting annoyed, and walked faster, hoping to lose her, completely forgetting about the fact that if he didn't return back with her, her friends would be violent. When the laughing had subsided, Sesshoumaru was at the castle, but Anemi was no where round, Sesshoumaru sniffed around to smell her scent, and luckily, she was just coming up, a few kilometers away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well Kanna, I think that we have the perfect time to capture her, don't we?" He laughed evilly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey everyone! Yep, that's it, I'm done with this chapter, it's pretty long for a normal chapter I write, it's like 2 and a quarter pages long, but excluding this and the beginning, it's probably just 2 pages, in front Verdana 9, so you can't blame me for trying. Thanks everyone who reviewed, and please review again, flames are welcomed too!**


	6. Siblings

**Kill me if you must, for I am finally updating, oh joy! I'm sure you people are all happy, and I am truly sorry for updating so late, it's just that I've been on writer's block ever since last update, sorry everyone! But on the Brightside, I'm going to make this chapter long! (I think) Anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed, since I'm too lazy to name, and now, let's beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I know you guys know that I don't own Inuyasha, which reminds me of something my friends said "But what if you don't know that they know that you thought they didn't know that you know and that they know that you don't know the thing that you know?" It makes sense too, (I think that's what she said, I forgot really…)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6**

Anemi continued to walk, but suddenly, a hand grabbed her and she went blank, again.

Sesshoumaru's P. O.V.

Right before I reached the castle doors, I listened carefully to hear her footsteps, but oddly, I heard nothing that belonged to her, I sniffed the air, her scent still lingered in the area, but no strong point to exactly locate where she was. I inwardly sighed and turned around to go find her, I was annoyed enough, she just had to make it worse; stupid wrench. I stopped where her scent was strongest, she wasn't anywhere near, any demon could tell, but there was another scent, it was somewhat masked so I couldn't tell who's, but it was familiar enough anyways; Naraku. I growled, him again, I suppose I should've killed him sooner, oh well, wait a second, if he has Anemi, that saves me for a lot. No, I need her to teach Rin about womanhood, then again, I could ask the other girls, other girls…NO! They must've wrecked my castle by now, I don't need Anemi, I'll just find her later if I have too.

Normal P.O.V.

As soon as Sesshoumaru stepped into his castle, Rin came running into him, smiling her big, fat smile. "Gomen nasai (Sorry) Lord Sesshoumaru, Laila-san and Sarah-san are teaching Rin a game called 'hide and seek'. Everyone one but one person hides in some place, and that one person has to close their eyes and count to 50, and then find everyone! Its lots of fun, Lord Sesshoumaru should play too!" She explained excitedly.

"No Rin, I don't have time for your silly games." He replied shortly.

"Okay Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin go find Laila-san and Sarah-san now!" She said, running off to a random direction, yelling 'Laila-san' or 'Sarah-san'. Sesshoumaru breathed a breathe of relief, at least his castle hadn't crumbled yet, as a matter fact, it looked rather nice, everything was put in it's place, and there seemed to be less dust, and nothing was…'BANG'… broken. He just saw Laila accidentally slide against a flower pot and it had fell and shattered. Fortunately, that flower pot was one of those he could buy or ask a servant to make; unfortunately, the flowers that were in the flower pot were very rare flowers. They were only found in farthest point north in the northern lands. And the lord who ruled the north was very strong (But of course, Sesshoumaru thought he was stronger, but in reality, they were both the same in skill, it's just that Sesshoumaru had more skills) And mean so he would only allow people who were important to him to enter that garden. The way Sesshoumaru got it was from a gift of the princess of the north, who loved him, but got rejected…and poor her commit suicide, so the lord of the north **_HATED_** Sesshoumaru to the core of hell. The better part was that he didn't like those flowers, they had pink petals and a brown centre that gave off a human like smell so he was kind of thankful that Laila knocked down the flower pot; now that he thought about it, why did he keep them anyways?

Laila noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her, "Eep…." She squeaked, and the first thought that came to her mind was…"Rin-chan, I'm right here!" She shouted loudly. Sesshoumaru felt like sweat dropping, sure she was a human, but she was a pretty big idiot, even for a human. Sarah walked to Laila and dragged her by the collar, and said: "You're an idiot Laila, if Anemi was here, she'd probably smack you on the head." Right when Sarah said 'Anemi' Laila started crying anime style, shouting at the top of her lungs "I WANNA SEE ANEMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru had to cover his ears, how in the world did Anemi stand her screaming? Sarah finally dragged Laila out to the garden and smacked her on the head, murmuring "Baka (idiot/stupid)…."

Sesshoumaru could also hear Rin running around the castle, and Jaken yelling "STOP YOU BRAZEN CHILD!" unaware that Sesshoumaru was in the castle. He needed peace and quiet, so what better place to rest then hot springs? He went to the hot springs, completely forgetting about Anemi, until of course, he heard Laila scream from the gardens, which was quite far away: "ANEMI, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!?????"

Anemi's P.O.V.

I woke up again, I grumbled, why am I so weak that I always faint when something startles me, what if Laila just popped up and I fainted, man, she would feel SO offended. I took a minute to look around the area, I was trapped in some kind of cell, freaky…, and this cell looks like there were already demons in it, I don't like this place…. "You're awake I see." A voice said, at first I was startled and some-what scared, but then I was thinking…and some how, a random thought hit my head, _'Brother?' _

"Who are you?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"My, my, don't you remember me?"

"No…?" I squeaked again.

"Oh, how sad…sister."

"Sad? Sister?"

"Oh Anemi…don't you even know your own brother?"

"I had a brother, when?"

"I'm your older brother…--------."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laila had this weird vibe, something bad happened to Anemi, Sarah also felt this vibe, but she ignored it…thinking that if there was anything bad to happen, it would happen to Laila. Sarah and Laila are also best friends, but they were only best friends because Anemi got them together, you could say that Anemi was the string that tied one thing to another, bringing them slowly closer and closer, Laila and Sarah were actually enemies before. Anemi was almost like the peacekeeper, if it wasn't for the violence she resulted with boys, she would keep anyone else from fighting, arguing or being mean in any sort of way…in the Laila's house hold anyways.

Laila knew that this vibe was important, and finally pulled herself together and got serious, _'Time to go find that…what's his name again? Oh right…he's Sesshoumaru, or Lord Sesshoumaru people say.' _Laila smelled out where Sesshoumaru was, she just remembered she turned into a demon, Sarah remembered though…and throughout all of Laila's screaming, her demon ears got use to it. When Laila and Sarah reached the hot springs…they realized how impolite it would be if they burst in; suddenly, Sesshoumaru opened the sliding doors aside, and saw the girls, looked at them as if they were hiding something. "Uh…hi Lord Sesshoumaru…." Laila started out. "We have a feeling Anemi is in trouble." Sarah finished. Sesshoumaru stared at them for a moment, then walked away. Laila growled, "Some nerve he has!" Unaware that Sesshoumaru heard her, but luckily, he wasn't frustrated about Anemi and chooses to ignore them instead of questioning them.

Laila was too lazy to bother him anymore, and Sarah was smart enough to know that bothering him would annoy him and he might kill them, so they both headed out of the castle, forgetting completely about Rin and used their noses to guild them to wherever Anemi was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anemi was frightened when she heard that name, 'Chrono', that name haunted her sub-conscience, she didn't know about him…of course, until he said his name, did the flash back come to her mind.

_Flash Back:_

_I was that little girl that everyone seemed to be afraid of, the girl that everyone called 'different' or 'monster', the girl that no one liked, no one cared for, no one wanted to even see me. My parents were always away, I had no one but myself and my brother, Chrono. He was the only one who noticed me, loved me, cared for me, brought me happiness and hope and belief that one day, I will be able to see clearly who I am. _

_I was walking down the street the other day, playing with a yellow ball my brother had just bought for me on my birthday, I was happily playing when the ball accidentally slipped out of my hands, and bounced off onto the street. I was going to pick it up when a car was coming, as soon as I picked it up, I went flying, and all my memories of the ball, of my brother, of who I was, faded away, as I slowly drifted into coma._

_End of Flash back_

Anemi's bright orange eyes dimmed a little at the memory…as the few words escaped her rosy lips, "My yellow ball."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laila and Sarah had reached a dark, musty, cold castle. "I guess this must be where Anemi is, her scent is strongest, and it's mixed with this horrid smell!" Laila stated. Sarah nodded and went inside, as Laila followed, a pair of red eyes watched them, "Perfect, I have them all…good job Chrono."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru heard the girls leave, relieved once again, that the girls were gone; a thought crossed his mind, _'If the girls get caught….' _He was thinking of all the things the triplets could do to his castle if they came back, he stood up quickly and decided to go and find the girls…for the sake of his precious castle.

Sesshoumaru smelled the air; it was mixed with the scent of the girls, Naraku and someone else, as he was ignoring the other stinky smell. He cautiously entered the castle, fully alert to his surroundings. He followed his nose leading to where Anemi was, when his nose also picked up the unknown scent. He walked down hallway to hallway, it seemed almost forever until he reached a door, which lead down to the dungeon, which had many doors, which had bars so you could see them, but they couldn't escape, even if they were demon.

When Sesshoumaru entered, he saw the unknown man, he had silver hair like his own, but the hair was short, and pointy, it stuck our at the bottom back, and the rest of the top stuck slanted upwards, he had 2 thin bangs that looked like it sliced the golden eyes he had. They both hadn't notice him when he entered, so he decided to stand still and listen to the conversation. "Chrono, why did you leave me!?" Anemi shouted, holding back her tears.

"I didn't leave you…you just didn't remember me." He replied a little sad.

"But couldn't you have said something!"

"I tried, but you said that I was a liar."

"So you left us!?"

"I wanted to leave my past behind."

"Why didn't Dad and Mom say anything…?"

"I told them not to."

"WHY!?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me."

"And instead forget about you!"

"No, not that, I just wanted you to live a happier life."

"How could I live a happy life if it was incomplete?"

"Anemi…don't you understand? I wanted you to live a life where you could smile and laugh!"

"But cry at night because I knew I was missing something!?"

"Anemi…." He whispered. Sesshoumaru listened intently, if he recalled…he did remember hearing that the South Lord and Lady had a son and a daughter, but were lost after, no one knew where they went, but he know knew. There was silence for a moment, and then Chrono looked up since he finally sensed Sesshoumaru around; he glared at him for a moment before turning to leave. "Wait, Chrono!" Anemi shouted, he faced her, waiting for her to continue. "Tell me the truth the next time we meet." He nodded and left the dungeon, to meet with someone. Sesshoumaru walked to the cell to see Anemi picking the lock with her fingernails, tears finally falling down her red cheek…leaving the salty stain behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laila and Sarah got lost somewhere along the way trying to find Anemi, until they finally found a door that led to what they assumed the basement. When they opened the door and started to walk down, they smelled Sesshoumaru there too, and another scent that lingered, but wasn't very strong, they also smelled salt. When they reached the dungeon, Anemi was outside one of the cells, sobbing quietly, when she noticed Laila and Sarah; she smiled a smile full of mistrust. "Oh hey you guys." She said weakly. Laila jumped to conclusions, "DID LORD SESSHOUMARU MAKE YOU CRY ANEMI, OH MY GOD ANEMI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Laila jumped and hugged Anemi as tight as a bear would. And Sarah's emotionless face turned to a frown and walked up o Anemi and tapped her. Anemi smiled at her too, "No, he didn't, and I'm fine." Sarah smiled and nodded her head, while Laila hugged her tighter saying, "If that jerk did anything mean to you, I'll kill him."

"No Laila, he didn't do anything."

"Grr…I'm gonna kill him for making you cry!"

"Uh…Laila, you're squeezing me too tight."

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay!"  
"Laila…."

"Don't cry!"

"Laila…."

"I won't let him hurt you!"

"Laila…."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Laila…."

"YOU'RE NOT OKAY!?"

"LAILA!"

"Huh…what?"

"Laila…first, I'm fine, second, he's right behind you, third, I have to tell you guys something and fourth, talk quieter next time please?"

"Okay…so what do you have to tell us Anemi-puu?"

"Never call me that and I won't kill you."

"Okay!"

"Anyways, -takes a deep breathe- I have a brother."

"WHAT!?" Laila and Sarah yelled in unison, actually, Laila yelled, and Sarah just used indoor voice.

"Oww…well, his name is Chrono." Anemi said. She sat down and started explaining what happened to them as Sesshoumaru was annoyed enough as it was and left the foul smelling, dark, musty, cold, gross castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and his gang were walking, when Inuyasha picked up a scent that he despised greatly. "Naraku!" But his nose picked up a different scent, someone he never smelled before; he wouldn't let curiosity lead him there though. And he leaped away, with Kagome on his back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here's my chapter! Sorry it took me really long to update, I lost interest for a second, and then forgot about it, and then finally I remembered about my story. SORRY! But….at least it's longer! So I hope you enjoyed it and please review, sank you! (I mean thank you…me and my friends have been doing that lately….)**


	7. A Plan?

**Hey there readers! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but be thankful, I'm finally doing it! Aren't you happy?? Anyways, I know I didn't reply any of your reviews, but I guess I've been getting lazy now…SORRY! But to make up for it, I'm going to make this chapter very, very, very, very, very, very long. (My goal for this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Now if I really owned Inuyasha, things would be so much better eh? **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7**

Anemi, after her explanation, she almost felt like fainting, talking that much wasn't good for her, or anyone she guessed. "Oh wow that was so interesting Anemi!" Laila exclaimed, clearly interested in Anemi's childhood and teenage hood, which could end up being bad for both Anemi and Sarah. "Okay, now that we've finished that, let's get out of this castle; it freaks me out enough as it is."

"Good idea; by the way Anemi, where did that Chrono guy go anyways?" Laila asked.

"I'm not sure, let's smell him out." So as Anemi, Laila and Sarah went searching for Anemi's brother, they realized that they were lost…. Until Anemi saw a door, most likely the front door of this disgusting castle, and hurried to the door, but she wasn't expecting it to be locked! "Okay…I guess this door doesn't open." Anemi stated.

"Oh no, we're locked in this gross castle!" Laila shouted hysterically. Covering both their ears, Sarah and Anemi both thought _'Was she always this hysterical back at home?'_ "Yes, yes, calm down Laila, We're just going to knock this rusty old door down."  
"Eww! I'm not TOUCHING that rotten door!"

"Sigh…Laila…you do realize it's either touching the door once or staying in this castle for eternity."  
"OH MY GOD!!!! Get me out of here now!" As Laila screamed that, she ran full speed towards the door, but sadly, she just ended with a bruised shoulder. After sweat dropping at Laila's stupidity, Sarah and Anemi both said in unison: "Laila, you stupid moron!"

"Hey! I was just trying to get us out of this place!"

"We were supposed to slam into the door together, not get your shoulder dislocated!"

"Hey, my shoulder is perfectly capable of…umm… withstanding a door!"  
"How did you get into AP anyways?" Anemi mumbled, forgetting that everyone there were demons.

"I'm not ----." Laila got cut off as she felt the ground starting to shake. "What's happening!?" She screamed, clutching onto whatever was closest, sadly…that would be Anemi's arm…and it just SO happens that Laila pinched her and Anemi yelped. "Ow! That hurt Laila, let go, YOU'RE PINCHING MY SKIN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Was all that Anemi could hear since Laila was screaming like her girly self. As they were falling, they all heard an evil laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And the next thing they knew it, all was silent. "Anemi, what happened?" Laila asked.

"I don't know, how would_ I_ know?"  
"You're smart, smarter than probably the rest of us."

"That's so not true!"  
"Yes it is, even ask Sarah!"  
"Fine; Sarah, am I smarter than everyone else?"  
"As a matter of fact, you are." Sarah said. Anemi grunted at the comment, was everyone against her? She just realized they were still falling; bring back memories of how she fell into a place like this in the first place. "Why are we still fall-----?" Laila started but got cut off as her head hit something hard, most likely the ground, so the place seemed anyways.

They were in a cell or something alike…which probably means they were prisoners and that can't possibly be good. After Laila stopped saying 'Ow…oww…owww!' Anemi started hearing footsteps coming; thank god for demon ears. The stenched reeked…and it smelled like that of when we were falling and we heard the evil laughing thingy. "Aw…gross! Can you smell that smell, it stinks!" Laila stated…like always; she pointed the obvious. Anemi sighed, what a horrible day…already.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking away from the castle when he heard the piercing scream; he could smell Naraku around. Walking back towards the castle he also noticed someone…someone who was standing on guard. As he turned around you could see his golden eyes shimmer.

Anemi's P.O.V.

I thought that perhaps this could all be just a horrible dream; that felt real, seemed real…was real. I've been thinking a lot about school and back then lately…how I miss everyone; even though my only friends were Laila and Sarah, I had acquaintances too.

_Flash Back:_

_I was walking to school when a girl with short, shiny, brunette hair ran up to me. "Hey Anemi! How's junior high school now?" She asked. Her name was Talison, she was younger than me, still in elementary but seemed to be very responsible. "Hey Talison; junior high's been well, how about you?"  
"I'm doing fine thanks. I was wondering if you want to come over to my house."  
"Oh I would love to Talison, but I have to help my parents do something?"  
"Aw, okay then…see you tomorrow!" She waved good-bye._

It sure was peaceful back then, my marks were high, I was fit (and still am) and there was almost nothing to worry about. But a nagging feeling came to me every night after I drifted into coma and woke up…not knowing what happened to me before. How little I was back then, I wonder if I can ever remember what happened during my coma, I had a strange dream….

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and they were running towards the scent, with Miroku, Shippo and Sango riding on Kirara's back. Soon they hit the castle where they entered from the opposite side of Sesshomaru, and since it reeked so much, they couldn't smell each other (Thank god). As they all entered the castle, they noticed that not only did it smell like crap, but hell, it looked like crap. "Eww…it stinks in here!" Kagome complained holding her nose. Kirara 'mew'ed at them and tilted her head, she thought it smelled pretty bad, it wasn't as bad as –coughnarakucough-. Inuyasha seemed to have it the worst since his nose was more sensitive then everyone else's (excluding Kirara and Shippo). So while Inuyasha was like crying, Kirara was 'mew'ing, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango holding their noses, they trudged forward.

With Anemi

The footsteps stopped for a while, as if the person was thinking about something, and then the footsteps faded away as it walked away from everyone. "I wonder who that was." Laila thought out loud. "Maybe it would better if we didn't know who it was." Anemi said. They were all sitting on the cots that lay around…and all of them were very bored, nothing much to do. They already tried to open the cell, but they couldn't reach the door and weren't strong enough to burst open a door; they were worn out from falling. "I want to do something!!" Laila complained. "Why don't we talk about something or play something?" She suggested. Sarah grunted. "If anyone has anything to talk about or has anything to do." Sarah stated. Then an imaginary light bulb popped out from Laila's head. "I know exactly what to do!" She dug through her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. "Let's play big two!" She shouted happily. Anemi and Sarah grunted… today was a horrible and LONG day…too long.

Back with Sesshomaru

His golden eyes shimmer in the night (it was night time by now anyways). "Ah…I remember you." His voice floated across to Sesshomaru. "I guess you must be trying to find Anemi and her friends…since you could probably hear that one girl's scream." He continued. Sesshomaru made a 'hmphf' sound. "Well…I would like to let you pass, but it was under Naraku's order to not let you interfere with his plans." He said. As now he was fully facing Sesshomaru, one hand on his hip and the other by his side as he slouched. Now the moon was under him, you could see his short, silver hair shine in the dark night (not that you couldn't before, but it was easier to see). Sesshomaru inwardly sigh and put his hand onto Tokijin, and pulled it out of its sheath. Back to fighting.

Back with Inuyasha

As they were walking, they Inuyasha sniffed out Naraku and went down the stairs when a gust of wind hit him. "Kagura!" He grunted and took out Tetsusaiga; he was frustrated enough not to smell out where she was and he look around for her. The area they were in, on the stairs, you could say was very confusing. Torches were lit to show the way but the stairs were so uneven that you had to be pretty cautious while stepping from step to step; also, the area had walls that were very squishy. So as Inuyasha looked for Kagura, he sometimes would've misplaced his foot and almost trip down the stairs. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango wanted to point out that it was Kagura but it seemed to be that the wall had a hole in it and the wind came from there; but they just couldn't get the words in without having Inuyasha shout at them for interfering with his 'concentration'. Finally, Kagome had enough. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. THUMP! "What was that for woman?" Inuyasha grunted. "We've been trying to tell you the whole time that it was from outside where the wind came from!" She shouted. Suddenly there was rumbling. Since the wall had a whole in it, it was pretty weak and the fall of Inuyasha caused everything to be unstable, which then cause the walls falling in on them.

Back with Anemi

Anemi thought that they've been playing for about an hour or so, and it couldn't have been more boring. "Haha, I WON AGAIN!" Laila shouted happily. Anemi was falling asleep, Sarah wasn't even looking at them, she had just been blindly putting down cards when it was her turn…how funny when she accidentally put down her pairs that it was the time when she needed too. "Okay Laila, you've won the past like 19 games out of all the 21 games we've played; now can we play something else?" Anemi asked.

"Okay then, you choose the game."  
"How about let's play the silent game."  
"Why the silent game?"

"Because then we can all be silent and see who's better at it." Anemi finished, letting no room for argument. Laila grunted and played along, during that time, she played solitaire. Sarah was thankful that Anemi finally got Laila to shut up…she thought it would take a miracle.

At this moment, footsteps were heard again, the footsteps were light so it must've been a small child or a pre-teen or something of the sort. As the footsteps neared, the door opened and there standing at the door way was a boy probably no older than 13. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore black and green armour. "Who are you?" Anemi asked as she stood up. "I am Kohaku." He answered. Laila and Sarah looked at him, and all of them couldn't help but stare at how young the child was.

With Naraku

Naraku was sitting somewhere (too lazy to think of a place) looking into Kanna's mirror, at first he was watching the walls falling onto Inuyasha and his group of friends, and then he was watching Kohaku enter the cell which the girls were kept in, then finally, he watched the fight between Sesshomaru and Chrono. He smirked. _'Finally my plans are going into action, though the whole fall of the wall was unexpected, it was useful.' _He thought evilly, he certainly thought today was a wonderful day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay everyone, here's my chapter. I know that I didn't update for a while, but I got writer's block, and plus…it's not my fault my fanfic didn't work! So to everyone, I'm sorry for making this update forever, but I hope you enjoyed it. P.S. Sorry that it wasn't very long, I couldn't really think of anything, I'M SORRY!**


End file.
